Knockout
by Balko94
Summary: Castle und Beckett sind seit kurzem ein Paar, aber ihre Beziehung wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als Vulcan Simmons ermordet wird und sie unter Verdacht geraten.


Kate Beckett lag in ihrem Bett, beinahe vollkommen außer Atem. Neben ihr lag Richard Castle, der genauso aus der Puste war. „Das war der mit Abstand beste Sex, den ich jemals hatte." verkündete Rick seiner Freundin. Die beiden waren nun seit knapp einem Monat zusammen und außer ihren Familien, also Martha, Alexis und Kates Vater Jim, wusste niemand davon, wirklich niemand.

„Du armer Junge." meinte Kate. „Das war dein bester Sex, ich habe noch nicht einmal vollkommen aufgedreht." Sie musste lachen, als Rick sie eifersüchtig ansah.

„Mit wem hattest Du den bitte schön, den besten Sex deines Lebens?" er versuchte seine Eifersucht zu verbergen, schaffte dies aber kaum.

Kate erhob sich, setzte sich auf seinen Bauch und beugte sich vor. Nachdem sie ihn zärtlich geküsst hatte, flüstere sie ihm ins Ohr: „Mit Josh, aber in in allem anderen bist Du eindeutig besser als er."

Rick rollte sich und nun lag er auf ihr drauf. „Ich werde dir zweigen, wie gut ich bin." Gerade als sie anfingen sich wie wild zu küssen, klingelte Kates Handy.

„Beckett." sie hörte dem Anrufer irritiert zu, doch dann verwandelte sich ihr Gesicht von einem verwirrtes in ein geschocktes. „Natürlich Sir, ich bin sofort unterwegs."

„Was wollte Montgomery?" Rick wusste, dass es nur einen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt gab, der Kate auf ihrem Handy rief und den sie Sir nannte: ihren Chef Captain Montgomery.

„Er will, dass ich sofort aufs Revier komme. Vulcan Simmons ist ermordet worden." Dies verschlug Rick die Sprache. Vulcan Simmons war ein Drogen-Lord, der Washington Heights beherrschte, und vermutlich in Verbindung mit dem Mord an Becketts Mutter stand.

„Soll ich mitkommen?" Rick war eindeutig besorgt um seine Freundin.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Fahr erst einmal nach Hause und komm dann bitte nach, als ob nichts wäre. Klar?" Rick nickte. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er akzeptierte den Wunsch seiner Freundin, wie eigentlich immer. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum ihre Beziehung so gut funktionierte: Sie respektierten einander und nahmen die Wünsche und Ängste des jeweils anderen sehr ernst.

Kate machte sich daran sich anzuziehen, während sich Rick erst einmal über den Kühlschrank hermachte. „Iss bitte nicht alles auf, klar?" Kate lächelte. Irgendwie schaffte es Rick immer wieder sie zum lächeln zu bringen, was einer der Gründe war, warum sie sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte. Sie nahm ihre Schlüssel, ihre Waffe und ihre Marke und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie ging gab sie Rick noch einen Abschiedskuss. „Wir sehen uns bei der Arbeit." Sie ging zur Tür zurück und verschwand. Rick wusste, dass Kate wahrscheinlich die Hauptverdächtige im Mordfall von Simmons sein würde, weshalb er sich daran machte, alle möglichen Hinweise auf ihre Beziehung verschwinden zu lassen. Das hieß, dass er seine Sachen packte, also seine Shirts, Hemden, Unterwäsche und Hosen sowie seine zweite Zahnbürste, eben alles was er bisher er bei Kate platziert hatte, um hier auch übernachten zu können, in eine Tasche ein. Danach machte er sich daran, ihr „Murder Board", wie sie es nannten, zu entfernen. Das „Murder Board" war ähnlich wie die Tafel auf dem Revier, nur dieses bestand aus einem Fenster und dessen Klappen, und es beschäftigte sich komplett mit dem Mord an Johanna Beckett. Um ja jeden Verdacht von Kate abzulenken, ließ er dies in einer anderen Tasche verschwinden und machte sich aus dem Staub.

Unten in der Lobby traf er den Portier Jerry. „Jerry, wenn jemand nachfragt, ich habe dieses Gebäude bereits gegen ein Uhr verlassen." Jerry nickte und zeigte den Daumen in die Höhe, womit er zu verstehen gab, dass er nichts verraten werden. Jerry und der Portier in Castles Haus waren die einzigen nicht Familienmitglieder, die von der Beziehung zwischen Kate und Rick wussten, aber sie schwiegen, weshalb sie auch extra großes Trinkgeld bekamen.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später war Rick wieder zu Hause. „Du bist früh dran." Meinte Martha. Ricks Mutter lächelte ihren Sohn glücklich an. Rick wusste genau, worüber sie sich so freut: Sein Glück mit Kate. Und dieses Glück machte auch ihn glücklicher als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Kate musste aufs Revier." erklärte er schnell und brachte seine Taschen in sein Schlafzimmer, „Ich werde mich am besten ebenfalls auf den Weg dorthin machen."

„Was ist in den Taschen?" Rick hätte es besser wissen müssen. Seine Mutter war schon immer neugierig gewesen, wahrscheinlich hatte er das von ihr geerbt.

„Kate", er musste tief Luft holen um sich zur Wahrheit durchzuringen, „ist eine Verdächtige in einen Mordfall. In den Taschen sind die Sachen, die ich bei ihr hatte, damit unsere Beziehung nicht auf diesen Wege bekannt wird."

Martha war eindeutig entsetzt über diese Erklärung, vielleicht das erste Mal seit dem Tod ihres Freundes Chet wusste Ricks Mutter nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ein „Wieso verdächtigen Sie Kate?" brachte Martha nach einiger Zeit endlich hervor, als Rick bereits die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Weil der Tote anscheinend etwas mit dem Mord an ihrer Mutter zu tun gehabt hatte." Erklärte Rick niedergeschlagen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zum 12. Revier fahren, um für seine Freundin da zu sein, wie er es ihr versprochen hatte. Er hatte ihr einst versprochen, immer für sie da zu sein und dieses Versprechen wollte er weder jetzt oder irgendwann in der Zukunft brechen, dafür liebte er Kate zu sehr. Sie war die Frau seiner Träume.


End file.
